


Kiss It and Make It Better

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Stargazer [3]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Erotic Massage, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto is hurting after getting repeatedly spanked as one of Alice Nine Channel's typically sadistic games. Shou has been banished to the couch after making an unfortunate joke about this. Can hurt pride - and body parts - be soothed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It and Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment in my very first Alice Nine series, written in 2011 and inspired by an episode of Alice Nine Channel where Tora and Hiroto got repeatedly spanked by a man in a horse mask while Shou was "protected." Fan rumors circulated later that a certain band member might have been in the horse mask . . .

Hiroto opens the door to his apartment and makes his way inside - slowly. He's still pretty sore. No wonder they hadn't had a meeting before this Nico Nico - if he had been told "You're going to get repeatedly smacked on the bottom with a paper fan, very hard," he'd have run for the hills. Never mind that he was doing the show with his boyfriend - who, by the way, is now walking into the apartment perfectly fine. He didn't get smacked at all, since the staff was "protecting the vocalist."

"Are you okay, love?" Shou says to him, genuine concern in his voice.

"Other than not being able to sit down for three weeks?" the guitarist replies. "I'm fine." Mogu comes running out of the kitchen, yipping away, and launches himself at his master like a fuzzy little rocket. Hiroto catches him and hugs him close - animals can sense when their masters are depressed, or sick, or just had their bottoms smacked to kingdom come. By someone wearing a horse mask, yet. No, two someones.

Hiroto decides that when they're casting the next Nico Nico, he's going to choose that part of the meeting to take a conveniently timed cigarette break.

He carries his dog into the bedroom, cuddling him all the way, and sets him down gingerly on the rug after he crosses the threshold. Then, he flings himself down on the bed on his stomach, and he could stay that way for the next year or so, thank you very much.

Shou follows, feeling rather guilty. He knows it was all in good fun, including the "protecting the vocalist" part, but the spankers really did go too far. Especially the second, skinny one - there was something unsettlingly familiar about him . . . He sits down on the bed next to his lover and puts a hand carefully on his back, deliberately avoiding the injured region. "I would have taken some of those smacks for you," he said, "but they wouldn't even let me take my own." He'd just gotten a peace sign from the horse-man when he landed on that fatal square on the walk-through board game.

"If being a vocalist gets you protected, then maybe I should have been a singer," Hiroto mumbles, face buried in the pillow. Not that he could imagine being anything in the world other than a guitarist. But at least Shou's position would be less dangeorus.

"Well, then, we couldn't be in the same band together, could we?" Shou stretches out next to his lover, arm carefully draped across him now. "A group can only have one vocalist." And he couldn't imagine not being a singer any more than Hiroto couldn't imagine not playing his instrument.

Hiroto just answers with an "mmmph." He wants a cigarette like crazy, but that involves moving, and he'd rather not shift from his current position. The renewed pain from moving his buttocks wouldn't be woth it.

Shou doesn't like what he's seeing - Hiroto really seems to be bummed out and physically sore over this. They were going to have to bring it up during the next meeting. He'd especially like to have a word with the skinny spanker. Why the heck does it feel like something is eluding him regarding that person . . . He gets up and goes into the bathroom for a moment, getting something ready that might make Hiroto feel better. When he returns to the bed, he decides that maybe the best thing to do is try to make light of the situation.

"Well, you got a taste of what spanking is like, at least," he says, in what he thinks - hopes- is a teasing tone of voice. "Maybe we could try it as a bed-thing someday."

Hiroto's head shoots up. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard? Does his lover actualy think he'd WANT to be hit like that again? He raises a hand and points to the door. "Out," he said.

Shou looks baffled. Is Hiroto throwing him out of the bedroom? They've spent most of their time together since their mutual love confession, and have most definitely slept in the same bed every night, sometimes at Shou's place, sometimes at Hiroto's. "Hiroto?"

"Out," Hiroto repeats. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"But, Hiroto . . ." Shou is baffled. Was what he said reallly all that bad? He meant it as a joke! Okay, he usually wasn't as good with humor as Nao or Saga, but . . .

"No buts," Hiroto replies. "Couch, now."

A pause, then Shou gets up and leaves the bedroom - pausing for a moment and glancing backward, looking to see if Hiroto is going to change his mind. He isn't. With a sigh, he continues on to the living room.

At least he didn't get thrown out of the apartment altogether. That's one good thing.

* * *  
Several hours later, Shou is on his back on the couch, stripped down to his underwear, using a pillow and blanket he found in the hall closet. The doggie toys he'd cleaned off the seat before he could lie down are on the coffee table next to him. He's got his hands folded behind his head, and is staring up at the ceiling. He hasn't slept a wink, of course.

So, does this count as their first fight as a couple? Not that there was much real fighting going on. Just sort of a bad joke, then banishment. Shou doesn't have all that much experience with love - as befits someone who spent years as a commitmentphobe. Sex, yes, love, no. For a few moments, he actually considers getting out his phone and calling Saga about this, but Saga is, most likely, engaged in heavy "romantic" activities with Tora.

Maybe he could call Nao, though. He reaches for his discarded pants . . . and then, he hears a sound from the hallway. A door opening and closing, footsteps. A figure approaching the couch in the dark. And then, Hiroto kneeling next to him, right by his head. The little guitarist leans over so his arm is over the arm of the couch, his head pillowed on it, and closes his eyes.

Shou freezes. "Hiroto?" he says, looking confused. Why didn't Hiroto just come out here, apologize and ask him to come back to bed?

Hiroto opens his eyes and looks at Shou, yawning. "I didn't think you'd be awake," he says. "It's just that, well . . . I can't get to sleep without you anymore."

Shou feels his heart melt. He puts his hand on Hiroto's shoulder. "That makes two of us." So Hiroto was in the same boat as him. Good thing they didn't have another TV taping in the morning, they'd both look like zombies.

A pause, then they both say "I'm sorry" in unison, then they laugh - and Hiroto lets out an "ow." The spanking pain, of course, hasn't gone away, and, in fact, the position he's in is making it sore all over again. But it's worth it to be close to Shou.

"Come on," Shou says. "We're going back to bed. I'm going to take care of that bottom of yours."

"How?" Hiroto gets to his feet, painfully. Shou follows, wrapping an arm around him as they walk back to the bedroom.

"Take off that underwear, lie down on the bed, and you'll see." Shou heads for the bathroom, glad now he'd made preparations for this before. Relief floods him that their first fight - was it a fight? - seems to have blown over so quickly and easily. He's not ready to deal with problems yet - he's still getting used to the idea of being in a realtionship, period.

Hiroto does what Shou asked, stripping off his briefs and lying on his stomach, listening to the sounds from the bathroom. He can hear water being let out of a sink, but other than that, there's no clue as to what his lover has planned. He's not going to think about that too hard. He's just glad they apologized. He doesn't want his heart to hurt as well as his bottom.

When Shou comes back into the room, he sees, in the light from the bathroom, the state Hiroto's ass is in. Damn. No wonder he fell down in pain every time he was hit - there's no bruising, but there's definite redness there. That second spanker had meant business. He sits down next to Hiroto, naked as his lover is, having left his underwear in the bathroom.

"It's okay," he says, lifting the bottle of oil he'd been keeping in a sink of warm water. Unscrewing the cap, he pours it over Hiroto's bottom. "This should help." And he begins to very gently massage the sore flesh, fingers sliding through the oil, rubbing it in. He watches Hiroto's body for any signs of stiffening, of pain, but Hiroto actually seems to relax a little and lets out an "mmm" noise.

Encouraged, Shou begins to massage a little more, sliding his palms along the firm curves . . . and thinking Hiroto's ass feels good. Oh, so good. And looks even better - firm and shapely. He tells himself that he's trying to ease his lover's pain, not turn him on, but Shou is starting to get pretty turned on himself.

And before he knows what he's doing, he's running his index finger lightly along the cleft, and Hiroto is suddenly jumping and letting out a gasped "Aah!" - not of pain, but of sudden, unexpected pleasure. So Shou does it again, running the finger bottom to top this time, and Hiroto gasps again, pushing his bottom backwards.

Shou bends over, his lips touching Hiroto's ass in a soft kiss. The action surprises even himself at first - but there's no negative reaction. So he leans over and kisses him again, then again. Soon, he is moving from spot to spot, soothing the reddened areas. His hand continues to rub the flesh he isn't kissing. He hears his lover moaning and gasping his name - he must be doing something right. So he kisses some more, then gently rubs his cheek over a reddened area, then kisses again.

Hiroto, meanwhile, had gasped at the first kiss - did he just feel what he thought he did? Then came another (oh, yes, I did), and another (my God, he's really doing that, he's literally kissing my ass) and now, he's flat out moaning (don'tstopdon'tstopohpleasedon'tstop). Almost unconsciously, he moves up on his knees, raising his bottom up, bringing it closer to Shou.

His lover's new position gives Shou other ideas, and he reaches for the bottle of oil, pouring some into his hand as he continues what he's doing, laying a trail of small kisses all over one of the red maks, even raising his head and blowing softly across them, as if his breath had healing properties. Then, as he begins kissing again, his oiled hand grasps Hiroto's erection and starts to stroke.

"Aaahhh!" Hiroto cries again, and this time, his hands are clutching the bedsheets as he buries his face in the pillow. Shou's fingers are running up and down the shaft, fast and slick, seeking out sensitive places like the little spot under the head that always makes Hiroto jump and let out a long, low noise that goes right to Shou's groin.

The more he kisses Hiroto's ass, the more Shou is tempted to bite the luscious flesh in front of him. He doesn't want to cause pain, though, so he just rubs his cheek against it again - and becomes aware his own breath is starting to come heavily, his heart is pounding. He rubs his thumb over the tip of Hiroto's hardness, and hears the other man cry out in pleasure, feels the slickness of precome. God, it always turns him on so much, hearing Hiroto gasp and moan like this, and knowing he's the one who's giving this beautiful little creature such pleasure.

"Shou," Hiroto gasps. "Turn over . . . I want to lie on top of you." He has to have full-body contact with Shou now. It's driving him slowly mad in a beautiful way, the soft lips on his bototm, the hand on his cock, and not being able to see Shou at all. He wants to look at that beautiful face now, kiss his lips, feel their bodies against each other.

The older man complies, finally taking his lips away from Hiroto's bottom - reluctantly - and rollling over on his back. Hiroto sits up, takes the oil and pours it over Shou's erection, then lies full-length atop him, bringing their lips together as Hiroto shifts his hips, bringing their cocks into contact with each other. One hand slides between their bodies, finding Shou's nipple and rubbing it, gently squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger.

Now it's Shou'd turn to moan, and his tongue pushes into Hiroto's mouth as his hips start to move, thrusting and grinding. Hiroto thrusts as well, and their cocks press togehter, rubbing against one another, hardness on hardness, the friction lessened by the oil. Hiroto's fingers brush his nipple to the same rhythm as their movements as two tongues stroke and caress each other.

The two men move together, Shou's arms wrapping around Hiroto's back, pulling him closer as he moans into his mouth, the air filled with the sound of ragged breathing and the scent of sweat and musk. As beautiful as Shou is on stage, when he's in total command of the show they're putting on, to Hiroto he's even more beautiful when he's like this, needy and vulnerable, skin flushed, eyes half-mast as his tongue continues to plunder his lover's mouth.

They thrust harder and faster, cocks rubbing together again and again, and finally, Hiroto is the first one to break, throwing his head back and crying out as waves of ecstasy sweep through his body. He continues to thrust against Shou, though, until finally, his lover's ecstatic cry answers his own, and Shou arches upward, gracefully, his essence pouring out onto his lover's body.

When it's over, Hiroto finally collapses atop Shou, and they wrap their arms around each other, kissing and panting and murmuring words of love. They're sticky and sated and neither is moving right now - they'll take a shower later (during which Shou will carefully and tenderly tend to Hiroto's abused bottom again).

"Better?" Shou says, nuzzling Hiroto's neck, one hand reaching up to tangle in the nearly white-blond hair.

"Much, much better," Hiroto replies. He doesn't just mean his bottom, of course - although he's forgotten all about that pain now.

So much for their first kinda-sorta fight. They both have to admit, of course, that the make-up was worth it.

* * *

In another bedroom in another part of town, another couple is nestled beneath the sheets after lovemaking - and one of them has a thoroughly spanked bottom, too. Though not quite as thoroughly spanked as Hiroto's.

"You didn't have to hit quite that hard, you know," Tora murmurs, shifting around a little into a more comfortable position. He knew going into this that their little plan would have consequences for him, too - just not this much.

"I had to hit you just as hard as I hit Hiroto," Saga replies, reaching up and rubbing his nose, sore from being pressed against the inside of a horse head this afternoon. "Otherwise, it would look suspicious. Besides, it was unfomfortable for me, too. That mask was irritating and heavy as hell."

"Tell me again what the idea behind this was?" Tora said. He can't quite recall the details of their pre-show conversation, he just remembers agreeing to it - because Saga can persuade him to do just about anything.

"Hurt Hiroto in order to help him," Saga replies. "Make Shou have to give him some tender, loving care without _really_ hurting him. Anything to solidify that bond." Saga still had doubts that Shou was completely over his commitmentphobic ways, and he wanted to make damn sure his bandmate knew how much Hiroto meant to him - even if it meant having to repeatedly smack his bandmate on the bottom with a paper fan.

And with all the clout Saga has with the record company now - they know he wrote most of the new album, and that it's a solid winner that's going to make them a ton of money - it was small potatoes for him to sell them on the concept for the January Nico Nico, and to keep it secret from the others. As for him being the second spanker? He'd just shown up with the horse mask on. The crew had thought they were going to have only one spanker, but when they saw a second one, they just shrugged and went on with it.

"Next time, come up with a way to solidify the bond that isn't so painful, okay? Especially to me." Tora shifts again.

"So I guess that means no BDSM play for us, huh?" Saga says with mock indignation, snuggling closer to Tora.

"Not with you as the dom," Tora replies, yawning. "No way."

Saga chuckles to himself. When the band gets together for rehearsals in a couple of days, he'll have to watch the two lovebirds and see if his little plan has any effect. If he's successful, and they seem more lovey-dovey than ever before, this would have been worth it.

After all, pain isn't so bad when you have someone to kiss it and make it better. 


End file.
